Mirror Mirror
by Incognitus
Summary: Song-fic. Lily gets mad at James, then realizes her mistake.


**Disclaimer: Everything in this story is owned by J.K.Rowling, except for the song, which I believe is owned by M2M.**

Dawn crept up on the seventh year girl, waking her up. She was Lily Evans, Head Girl, Gryffindor prefect, and the perfect example to all of the younger students. Well, that is, usually. Right now she didn't feel like an example to anyone, much less a younger generation of Hogwarts students. With a groan, she got up, looked in the mirror and saw a red, teary-eyed face with bright red hair, and brilliant green eyes. She looked as bad as she felt, and the worst part was, she deserved it.

_Why don't I like the girl see_

_The one who's standing right in front of me_

_Why don't I think before I speak_

_I should've listened to that voice inside me_

::-::Flashback::-::

"James Potter! How could you lie to me?! I hate you!"

::-::End Flashback::-::

_I must be stupid_

_Must be crazy_

_Must be outta my mind_

_To say the kinda things I said last night_

She looked in the mirror, and sobbed again. She remembered last time she was crying and how James still thought she was beautiful even then. Now he would never think that again, and it was all her fault.

_Mirror mirror_

_Hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me_

_Who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror mirror_

_I wish you could lie to me_

_And bring my baby back_

_Bring my baby back to me_

::-::Flashback::-::

She stormed up the stairs, leaving a heartbroken James behind. When she got to her room, she sat down in shock, wondering what the hell she had just done. She made to go downstairs, but something stopped her and she just sat down and cried.

::-::End Flashback::-::

_Why did I let you walk away_

_When all I had to do was say I'm sorry_

_I let my pride get in the way_

_And in the heat of the moment I was to blame_

She looked outside at the harsh November sun, still rising, and showing that it was going to be a beautiful day. 'Just great' she thought. 'That's just what I want, a perfect day when I'm feeling lousy.'

_I must be stupid_

_Must be crazy_

_Must be outta my mind_

_Now in the cold light of the day, I realize_

She looked in the mirror, and was surprised, but kept singing.

_Mirror mirror_

_Hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me_

_Who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror mirror_

_I wish you could lie to me_

_And bring my baby back_

_Bring my baby back to me_

She silently wished that James would forgive her, before continuing with the song.

_If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true_

_There would be two of us, standing here in front of you_

_If you could show me_

_That someone, that I used to be_

_Bring back my baby_

_My baby to me_

She stared in the mirror at the reflection of the person in her doorway.

_Mirror mirror_

_Hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me_

_Who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror mirror_

_I wish you could lie to me_

_And bring my baby back_

_Bring my baby back to me_

She held the last note and let it fade. "Why were you listening to me, James?" Lily asked.

James was startled, he hadn't even realized that Lily had known he was here.

"I mean, I said all of those horrible things to you last night. I wouldn't have expected you to want to be near me at all, after that. I know I wouldn't have wanted to be near someone if they had said that to me. So, why?" At this, Lily sighed and turned to face him, grief and sorrow etched on her tearstained face. "I'm really sorry, I truly am. And I understand if you never want to speak to me again. I said some really horrible things to you last night, things I didn't mean. After last night you probably hate me, but I just want you to know how truly sorry I-"

She was cut off as James took two long strides across the room and kissed her on lightly on the lips. "There is no way in the world I could ever hate you, Lily. It's plastered all over your face how sorry you are, and that's all that matters. Did you really think that after six and a half years of chasing you and finally getting you, I was going to give up because of one fight? You're not going to get rid of me that easily."


End file.
